Your Worst Fears Will All Be Wrong
by Random13245
Summary: Sequel to If You Think I'm Gone too Long, which is the sequel of Enderborn.
1. Aftermath

_**So I couldn't sleep and I'm like thinking, "Well I need something slightly productive to do..." and then I thought, "I should write." Then I flung the covers off myself and yelled in my head, "I SHOULD WRITE" grabbed my kindle and started typing and THIS happened :D Really, really short. But it's just an intro :)**_

Zoey felt the boom before she heard it. It was strange thing, actually, to have an earthquake, and that's why she immediately knew it was not.

Then she heard it- a deafening roar rippling through the land. Zoey mumbled to herself, "Blackrock..." She knew it was undoubtedly the unattended nuke under Blackrock. If only she'd deactivated it like she'd promised she would!

But it wasn't like Blackrock meant anything anymore. She didn't live there anymore. So she shouldn't care, right?

-(line break)-

Growing up it has been dream of Kyle's to fly. It fascinated him when the teachers talked about the human world, and birds. Birds had always interested Kyle.

But this was not the flying Kyle had meant. He was flying backwards due to a blast, and he wasn't flying very far or very high. He knew he'd heard the crunch and snap of bones, but whether or not they were his or Rythian's, he didn't know. His body felt overwhelming numb. He landed with a definite _crunch_ and the numbness decided to wear off just a moment before he did so. He almost screamed out in pain, but he was determined to be stronger than a few broken bones. Besides, did Rythian survive? Sure, he knew about as much as Kyle did about there surroundings, but Kyle needed him there.

He crawled, since the crunching had been his leg, over to the mangle

d body he assumed was Rythian. A large portion of his face had been blown off, exposing the open flesh. Much of the scar tissue across his bare chest had tore open again, and the large gash was pouring blood. Rythian pretty much broke everything, or at least Kyle thought so. He was probably exaggerating, but still, it was bad. Kyle knew that even if he tried, he could not carry Rythian to help. He was just an Enderboy, and even if he could lift him up, his left leg was bent in a full 180. It was a gruesome sight, especially when Kyle noticed a bit of bone peeking out.

Kyle felt helpless. He couldn't bring Rythian to safety and couldn't bring the safety to Rythian. He felt useless again.


	2. Two Hearts, One Dream

_**AHAHA, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME TIED DOWN FOREVER, FANFICTION! I HAVE RISEN AGAIN! AHAHAHHAAAAAAA.**_

_***ahem***_

_**Anyway, I'm back! I got a 3 day suspension from fanfiction, but I'm back! BEWARE: THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN TO MAKE YOUR FEELS HURT. YOU HAVE BEEN WAAAAARNED.**_

Teep saw it. His home. Finally! He ran up to it, and burst through the door. But, unlike how he expected to be greeted, no one came to the door. He just stood there, awkwardly in the doorway. He didn't let it bother him, though, he kept on walking into the house.

"Teep?" It was Nilesy. "Tee, is that... really you?" He sounded as if there had been an imposter not long before. Tee just nodded. Nilesy seemed to shocked to say or do anything. He just went straight to Zoey's room and said, "Zoey, you might wanna come out here..." Zoey almost didn't, but decided it was better to come out of her room from time to time. She froze, halfway out the door.

"Greenman? Is that really you?" She mumbled. Tee was beginning to believe there was an imposter, considering Nilesy and Zoey had the same reaction. So Tee nodded, and before he could even get a full nod, Zoey bear hugged him. "I can't believe it's really you! You're alive!" She spoke into his shoulder as she hugged him.

Tee was home.

-(line break)-

Kyle was beginning to lose hope. He'd been calling out, as loud as he could, trying to attract attention. But to no avail. He'd tried to crawl, in a sort of lopsided way, out a little further and yell from there. But to no avail. He really hadn't been there long, but Rythian was obviously dying, and every second was important. He checked Rythian often for a pulse, and so far he still had one. Unfortunately, it was fading fast. Kyle hated himself for coming so close to helping, and yet in the end, hurting.

Kyle ached all over. His face had been covered in bruises, his left leg spun the wrong way still, and many large gashes just generally covering him. They didn't bleed, which was peculiar, but they hurt terribly. He couldn't imagine the pain Rythian was in. If Rythian was feeling any of the pain dealt to him, or if he was, in his unconscious state, unable to feel anything.

It still puzzled Kyle as to what had happened. What caused them to end out in such a terrible state? One minute, they are starting at the ruined black-brick castle, the next being blown up! How does something like that even happen? The castle was long abandoned, judging by its state, so who or what did this? Kyle was flushed with a thirst for revenge toward whomever had done... whatever they had done. Kyle still wasn't sure, and, in spite of himself, it was that cluelessness that fueled his drive for revenge. He didn't understand it, though.

-(line break)-

Rythian felt a certain numbness around him. He was sure he was dead, because just a second ago he was everything but numb.

"Rythian!"

It was a female's voice.

"Rythian, is- is that really you?"

He'd gotten the feeling it was coming from behind him, so he turned. His gaze was met by sky-blue eyes. It was a girl, with fiery red hair. Rythian couldn't believe his eyes, was this Zoey? She sure looked like her.

"Zoey?" He mumbled.

-(line break)-

Zoey had thought she fell asleep, but she felt perfectly alert. But she was shrouded in darkness and numbness. She felt dead, almost. And when she saw what she was saw, she was sure she was dead. He was turned around, but Zoey could spot him from a mile away.

"Rythian?" No response. "Rythian, is- is that really you?" Zoey watched him as he turned around, and sure enough, it was Rythian. He looked really broken and beaten, but Rythian, nonetheless.

"Zoey?" He mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

"Rythian!" She ran up to him. She didn't really care what the real-life circumstances were; whether or not they were both dead or if only Rythian was dead. He was there. She was there. And she had the perfect moment, but it was fading.

She flung her arms around him and kisses him before any other words could be spoken.

-(line break)-

In that very moment, Rythian felt nothing but Zoey's presence. Nothing else mattered. It didn't matter if he was dying, or whatever else might have been going around them.

But, then again, if he was dying, he'd probably never get to see her again. Didn't she deserve to know? Immediately after they released each other, Zoey filed the silence.

"I- I thought you were dead. Tee, Tee said you were. But, that doesn't matter now, right? Right?" She shook with uncertainty.

"I'm not dead- or at least I don't think so- but if I'm alive, I'm dying. Zoey..." He felt himself physically fading out of the dream

"No, no, no, you can't leave yet- Rythian!"

And the dream faded. Rythian still knew little about his past, and he didn't want to crush Zoey anymore by telling her he really didn't remember much about her. He'd already crushed her with his honesty. He had only moments before not cared if he was dead or alive, but now he knew, it mattered more than anything that he stayed alive. For Zoey.


	3. Teleporting

**What, did you guys forget I existed over the course of 3 days? The response to last chapter was incredibly underwhelming... Oh, well, here's another chapter anyway.**

Zoey's eyes flung open all of the sudden. It was a dream, wasn't it? But... it felt so _real_. Or at least Rythian felt real. His voice, his hair- even that blonde streak- seemed too real to be a dream. But how could it not be a dream? The background world was just empty numb blackness, and Rythian just sort of faded away. The more she tried to recall details of the dream, the more she was losing them. She didn't get it! How could something so real be so fake?

The answer seemed so backwards reasoned, twisting her mind around in curves and turns that, in the end, looped together.

-(line break)-

Kyle kept a close eyes on Rythian as he dreamed, or at least that's what Kyle guessed he must've been doing. Honestly, what else could he be doing? He was practically already dead and Kyle knew if he himself did not get help, his wounds would get infected and Kyle would die, too. But he couldn't go anywhere, and the abandoned, and now blown up, black-brick castle offered no support.

Kyle watched as, in his dreaming state, Rythian twitched and his face contorted into a much more relaxed expression. Kyle had almost thought he was dead when he relaxed. Then, as sudden as he looked peaceful, he looked lost and painted again. But this time it was different, his eyes opened. He was conscious. He tried to sit up, but Kyle, who'd been kneeled down next him, stopped him. Very gently, Kyle helped him sit up slightly against some of the rubbish black-bricks left behind.

"Y-you feel ok?" Kyle dared to ask.

"No... Zoey... I need to find Zoey..." He responded despondently

"Zoey? Who's Zoey?"

"I.. need to find her..." His breathing was obviously labored, and every word was a struggle of it own for him. Kyle realized he wasn't going to get an answer, either because Rythian could get the breath to answer or because he simply didn't have the answer. Either way, he wasn't going to get an answer. So Kyle had him lie back down and try to rest- and stay alive.

-(line break)-

These questions formed an unsolvable maze. Some how, as if every correct step in the maze took cause something to click together in her head she'd decided what had happened.

She'd heard of this happening before, but dismissed it for something that only happened in fairytales and sci-fi movies. Linked dreams. It's this is thing where two end up together, aware that they are together and in control of their actions. Whatever Person A does, Person B sees it happening, and vice versa. If Person A was, to say, kiss, Person B, Person B would feel the kiss just as much as Person A. It was real without being real.

Zoey hoped it would happen again, because if what Rythian said was true, and he was alive but dying, they probably were never going to see each other face-to-face ever again.

-(line break)-

Rythian passed out again. He'd barely been able to hold on to his consciousness, due to massive blood loss, and eventually he slipped back into the peaceful, yet limbo-esque, state of unconsciousness. Kyle grew increasingly concerned that Rythian wouldn't wake up this time, but he tried to hold hope.

He tried to twist his leg back into place. He knew if he succeeded it wouldn't magically make his leg all better, but better than twisted 180 degrees. He couldn't, though, it hurt way to much, and he could only stare at his purplish-black blood drizzling from the gash, and his bone peeking through it, for so long. He gave up. They'd made it this far to die here. They may as well have let the Queen win. She was getting what she wanted, and more. She got rid off the human and, as a bonus, the Ender child with no teleporting abilities. Which, as Kyle had reported over and over, was not true. He teleported just fine.

And then it hit him. Like a huge hand slapping him in the face, teleporting. He could teleport. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?


	4. In The Distance

_**Hallo my lovely readers! Both my guest readers and readers with accounts :) I love you all equally! Especially the guest reader who just reviewed last chapter, you are just awesome! *channeling Zoey* You're all awesome!**_

_**I'm a really good mood. Dunno why, just am. **_

Kyle couldn't teleport both himself and Rythian, so he had to bring the help back to this crater. Shouldn't be hard. He looked out into the distance, focused and... flash! He was somewhere else. He felt rather drained afterward, but kept trying to teleport. Kyle wondered if he was going in the right direction. It would be such a waste of her used all of his energy going no where. He also wondered if before he could ask for help, a human would kill him. He was an Enderman in the human world.

He was afraid. Really afraid. And his leg hurt, too. He wasn't walking on it, but his teleporting was all but graceful and he often landed on it.

-(line break)-

Zoey sighed. It had been about 47 hours (but who's counting?) since she'd seen Rythian. Sure, it had been technically a dream, but she saw him. And his was real. They were real. She'd honestly never missed him so much. It was mostly because she now knew he was alive. He was still out there, somewhere. Dying. It made her ache every moment she wasn't it there looking for him. Nilesy asked her why she was constantly going outside and travelling rather far, often until after dark. Zoey could only offer the explanation of needing fresh air, or something like that. Zoey could hardly remember what she'd told him. Her mind was preoccupied.

Although she didn't confide the truth in Nilesy, she told Tee. He didn't believe her at first, and she didn't expect him to. He'd seem Rythian die with his own eyes, but what he saw wasn't what he thought he saw. But, after awhile, Tee came around to the idea of Rythian still being alive. Zoey didn't tell him everything, however, a lot of the small details Zoey purposely left out. She didn't think Tee needed to know some things.

Because Tee knew about what he needed to know about, he often tagged along with Zoey. Zoey enjoyed the company, but Nilesy disliked the loneliness. That was the thing about being alive with someone, there's always one of odd man out. Nilesy was the unfortunate of man out.

He was already running out of books to preoccupy him, and was growing increasingly bored and impatient. He just wanted Zoey to better explain what Tee and her were doing. "Getting fresh air" Zoey had said. Nilesy didn't believe a word of it.

-(line break)-

Kyle was already tired and there were no signs of civilization. He worried he would never find it. What if he never did? Rythian might actually be dead right now. He might be fighting a for lost cause. No, no, no, he must'nt think that way. Reality is what he made it. If he made his reality where Rythian wasn't dead, and help was on the way, then that was what it was. If he made his reality where Rythian was long dead, and help was far from even being slightly near, then that was what it was. He kept teleporting about, trying his hardest to assert the former reality instead of the latter. His leg had grown very sore and swelled up, oozing purplish black blood even more. Kyle hated the sight of his blood.

In fact, he'd always hated the sight of any blood. The thought that gushing warm liquid had one been inside of someone, serving such a valued job, cropped him out. And yet fascinated him. It seemed everything fascinated him, though, so his peculiar feelings towards the sight of blood did not surprise him at all. He had twisted opinions on almost everything. It was his overdriven curiosity, fueled by the world around him and his imagination.

He could somewhat make out a small building, or maybe it was large, Kyle didn't know, in the distance. From what Kyle could assume, it was made of similar black-bricks as the blown-up castle was. Our maybe it wasn't, maybe Kyle had been around those black-bricks to long and he was imagining it. Kyle did not know.


	5. Come Inside

_**Hey, I suddenly have a life! Yesterday I spent 2 1/2 hours working on a brochure for a history project, today I spent another 2 hours working on a poster for the same history project, and I had to make a birthday present+ card for my friend, tomorrow I have my friend's birthday party, Saturday a soccer game, Sunday an auction that I have to work at. Yet I managed to write a 850+ words chapter, for you, my darling readers :)**_

He almost feared this house, which as he discovered when he got closer, was made of the black-bricks. Who might be in there? Would it be abandoned? Would anyone care? Kyle hoped for the best as he teleported right up to the door. He slowing reached up one, short, black arm to knock on the door. A man opened the door, who appeared to be rather old, yet young. He had longish black hair, heading around the edges, but as it seemed to Kyle the great did not come with age, for deep in this worn man's eyes, showed dreaded experience. His eyes when at the sight of an Enderman, especially since Kyle was not the average Enderman. He was small for age, and crumpled on the ground in the pain. Boy, he must've looked so pathetic, because the man didn't even try to attack. So Kyle stated talking- or rambling more of it.

"My friend and I- well I don't much knew him, but I saved his life, and he saved mine, so yeah- anyway, we need help. My friend- again, don't much know him, really- he's dying, he needs help, I can't help him with my condition critical, too, I'm sure you've noticed my leg and various other marks and-"

It was at that moment Kyle realized he wasn't speaking the human language. Rythian seemed to know how to speak Enderman, so communication was never really a problem, but now, this worn-out man had no clue what Kyle was saying. Kyle felt stupid for not thinking about this. In spite of himself he thought that he really should've paid more attention in the other world studies class, but it was so biased against the human world. Kyle hated the way Enderman spoke of the human world, especially the other world studies teacher. He hated the human world with a strong built-in passion that all Endermen seemed to have. Except Kyle. Kyle didn't hate nor love the human world. He refused to pick sides when he had such small knowledge of it. Instead, he took a curious standpoint, wondering what made Enderman hate the human world so much, and if there was any good to it. The class would've been so much better with a neutral view on the other worlds, but of course no one has a neutral view on the other worlds. Except Kyle. He'd never felt so singled out, and by himself, of all people!

The man watched him with a certain curiosity, the kind that said 'I have nothing better to do and this seems interesting.' Kyle had a knack for picking up on these sorta things, emotions that, though clear in people's face and eyes, many people miss. This man seemed bored and willing to listen. But listen to, what was to him, gibberish? He probably wouldn't listen for much longer, and Kyle had his attention now, and had to make his move now. Kyle stated motioning about with his hands, this way and that. And the man seemed oddly accustomed to having to watch hand movements. While Kyle tried, he couldn't get up onto his feet. The man, oddly enough, helped him up. The man held Kyle upright and spoke in a cracked voice.

"Show me where the danger, trouble, or whatever it is is But first- come inside. You need rest. " He said. So Kyle let the man help him inside the black-brick house.

-(line break)-

Rythian, though unconscious, felt almost as if he could feel his blood level decreasing. The rate at which he was losing it had slowed, mostly due to having less to pour out. His heart rate had very noticeably slowed down. So much so, that Rythian was sure of it: he was going to die. He couldn't survive like this, half of his blood lost, the other half slowly seeping out.

Not to mention all the broken bones and what not. He'd tried to figure out what he had broken, but it was hard to tell. More than one, but less than, he knew that.

It was a lot, actually. A few broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken noise, fractured jaw, dislocated shoulder, and an absolutely crushed foot. He didn't really like to think about it. He could practically see every wound, each gruesome and bloody.

If he survived this, he'd have plenty of souvenirs to remember this. His entire face was covered in small, but deep, cuts. His nose was one big bruise. His hair, once stood perfectly upon his head, was now singed and crisp. His chest, with its deep scar from chatting death, now ironically was the wound that would probably kill him in the end, it tore open again and was bleeding the most. His skin grew cold and pale. His general appearance was probably already dead.

He couldn't imagine how he'd appeared to Zoey. He didn't know if his wounds showed during his dream or not, as it seemed he felt no pain, or rather noticed no pain, he assumed not.

He wondered often if he was already dead, and maybe these wounds followed him to death. He didn't know


	6. First-aid

_**Heyyo, heyyyyyyoh. Whasup? I have a question for you guys, be honest because it will have no effect on the story, but would you hate me more if I killed off Kyle or if I killed off Rythian? The fate of these characters is already set in my mind, so it won't changed just because of your answer.**_

Kyle knew he did not have much time; he had to get back to Rythian. But when the worn-down man had stepped into the house, and helped him inside, he couldn't say no to a safe place. The man set him down on an old looking couch.

"I'll be right back," he said, starting off into another section of the house yelling out, "Zoey! Zoey, c'mere!"

_Zoey?_ That name struck him. Could it be the same Zoey Rythian needed to find? Kyle honestly doubted it, what were the odds that he'd just happen to stumble upon her? The man returned with a girl with fiery red hair and... a dinosaur? Kyle assumed the girl was Zoey, but who was the dinosaur? Zoey started, clearly shocked by seeing an young, injured Enderman on the couch. Well, to be fair, who wouldn't be shocked by seeing an Enderman on their couch? Let alone a small one, bleeding rather badly. The dinosaur looked at Zoey. Zoey looked at the man. The man whispered something to Zoey and Zoey immediately turned to the dinosaur.

"Tee, go get the first aid kit." The dinosaur obeyed, and was off. He partially understood what she was saying; he had a slight understanding of the human language, he just had a lot of trouble speaking it. Zoey walked right up him. Very slowly she spoke to him, "So you know what I am saying?" Kyle gave a slight nod, she obviously had to ask these trivial questions to work out a way to communicate. "Can you speak this language?" Kyle shook his head. She nodded, and turned to the dinosaur as he handed her a first aid kit. "This may pinch a bit..." but before Kyle had time to react, she was already poking a needle of God-knows-what into his arm. The world began to spin and fade.

-(line break)-

Kyle had no recollection of how long he'd been out; he knew his leg felt better. Not unbroken, but like it was back in the place it had to be to heal. In fact, it was. And it had a sort of cast on it, with a mushroom sticker on it. Kyle had no idea why there was a mushroom sticker, but he honestly didn't care. How long was he out? What had happened to Rythian? Was he still alive? Kyle hoped, but doubted. He looked around the room, and saw the man in the corner, reading something. He'd obviously been there to keep an eye on Kyle.

"Oh, you're awake? Hey, Zoey! He's awake!" The man yelled down the hall. Zoey, who Kyle now realized looked rather messy, came down the hall.

"How are you feeling? Oh never mind, you can't responded... Nod if you're feeling ok." She asked. Kyle nodded. He felt fine, actually. "Good, good. Now don't over work your leg, got it? It was pretty badly twisted up." Kyle nodded, noting what seemed like genuine concern for his well-being.

The man, whom Kyle still did not know the name of, stood up.

"Since he's awake now an I relinquished of my duties?"

"Yes." Zoey dismissed him. Zoey helped Kyle sit up.

"So Nilesy said there was some sort of.. problem? I mean obviously what ever happened to you is definitely a problem, but..." Kyle did his best to communicate. He pointed to the black-brick walls, then outwards.

Zoey stared for a moment. Then she mumbled a word, or maybe it was words, that Kyle had never heard of before.

"Blackrock."


	7. Journey

_**Ello yellow~ Wassup my beautiful readers? Here's a chapter to make your day better cause I had a really bad day today.**_

_**To Guest who reviewed last chapter- Romeo and Juliet? No. No no no. Just no. Not only is that way overused, the actual story of Romeo and Juliet is quite disgusting. Romeo is like in his 20s (19 at youngest), and engaged, mind you, and Juliet is like 13. They didn't actually love each other, it was all lust. They didn't die because they loved each other. It was all just teenage rebellion blown way out of proportions. I don't view it as a love story in any respects.**_

Zoey looked frozen in the moment of shock. She stayed still, for just another moment, then got up and started yelling down the hall, "Nilesy! Come here, Nilesy!" Kyle couldn't decipher whether the tone in her voice was sad or eager, or maybe both. Nonetheless, the man walked up to Zoey.

"Jesus, Zoey, what do you want?" He grumbled.

"Nilesy, we have to go, _now_" She began rushing out the door. But the man- Nilesy?- stopped her.

"Zoey, slow down. To where?"

"Blackrock. Now." The man did not seem convinced.

"Zoey, you know there's nothing left there for you. In fact, it's gone." He was rather blunt about it.

"No, Nilesy, you don't- we have to go. Stop questioning me, just go!" She snapped. He seemed rather set of guard by her yelling at him like she did. Kyle wasn't completely sure of what she'd said, but she was definitely mad. The man gave in.

"Fine, but what about him?" Nilesy motioned to Kyle. "We can't just leave him here."

"And we won't. We need him to come along." Zoey kept trying to move towards the door, but the man had a firm grip on her shoulder.

"He can't walk, Zoey!" Now he snapped. But Zoey was not as off put as he was.

"We'll carry him, let's just go!"

Nilesy sighed. He turned to Kyle, "Willing to tag along?" Kyle, only half understanding he was asking him if he was willing to go with them, nodded. Zoey immediately moved in to help Nilesy carry Kyle. The pair scooped him up, and rushed out the door.

-(line break)-

Zoey was getting rather tired. The trip was long, even for Kyle when he could teleport along. However, Zoey and Nilesy could not teleport along, and Kyle was to weak to try. They were on foot. Our at least Zoey and Nilesy were. Kyle was being carried. He'd never felt so useless. So limp and meaningless, unable to even walk on his own!

And yet, once more, he was singling himself out. He honestly couldn't help it.. Kyle understood why everyone in the End outcasted him, he was so different. He wished, for not just the first time, that he could just stop being different. Fall in the rest. He thought about his mom; he hadn't thought of her since he left because he's been pretty preoccupied by not dying, it's kind of mind-consuming. But now that his mind for around to thinking about her, he almost missed her. She was, and still is, his mother. She may not of had any faith in him, or really cared much for him, but she was still his mother. He wondered if she missed him. Probably not.

Zoey was just about to collapse, as was Nilesy, when the crater came into sight. It was a gut-wretching scene; something that was once so beautiful, now just a huge hole in the ground. Zoey tried to pick up the pace, but Nilesy protested.

"Zoey, we'll get there soon enough, slow down."

"We can't never get there soon enough, we have to speed up!"

"_No._" his voice was a low growl. Zoey blinked, clearly surprised, and slowed get pace.

They would get there soon enough, Kyle told himself, but he was more on Zoey's side. They could never get there soon enough.


	8. And In That Moment

_***sings sorrowfully* This is the eeeeeennnnddddd! And this is the mother of all ends, this end ends the entire series or stories. This end wraps up everything in only 259 feels- packed words. This story was intended to be much shorter than the others. Whereas they ranged from 14-15 chapters, and were planned to do so; this one is only 8 chapters, and was planned to be, at most, 10.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL, GUARANTEED, HURT YOUR FEELS.**_

Almost there, almost there. Kyle couldn't believe he was almost there. They were almost there. And thank God, too, because Zoey and Nilesy were at their breaking point.

As they got closer, Rythian's limp body came into sight. The second Zoey saw him, there was no holding her back, she dropped Kyle completely onto Nilesy, and took off towards Rythian.

She started to check for a pulse, very close to tears.

"He's- he's barely got a pulse. But he's alive." Zoey couldn't hold back the tears. She now knew, and was witnessing, Rythian was going to die. "Rythian... please... open your eyes... please!" She gently shook his limp body.

Nilesy stood back, still holding Kyle. He let Zoey be.

For a second, Rythian's eyes fluttered, then opened. Just small slits, but he could obviously see her.

"Zoey..." Zoey choked back a sob at how weak and broken his voice his was. It didn't even sound like him anymore.

"Rythian..." She cried.

"Shhh..." mumbled Rythian. He did his best to wipe her tears, but his hands were numb and almost bloodless, then Zoey pulled him closer and kissed him.

And in that moment, they were only aware of each other. No one else.

And in that moment, Zoey felt his lips go cold and his body completely limp.

She'd lost him. She'd really, truly lost him. She felt like just crumpling down there and never getting up, but Nilesy came over and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"You lived believing he was dead before... you can live now."


End file.
